Shilpa Shinde
|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss 11 (Hindi) |Currently = Winner |Currently1 = Winner |Place = 1st |NominationsReceived = 16 |TimesNominated = 9 (Weeks 1, 4, 5, 8, 10, 11, 12, 14, 15) |NominationsToSave = 5 |TimesSaved = 2 (Weeks 2 & 7) |Days = 105 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = }} was a contestant on Bigg Boss 11 (Hindi) and became the winner. Biography Shinde was born on 28 August 1977 into a Maharashtrian family. Her father, Dr. Satyadeo Shinde, was the judge of a High Court while her mother Geeta satyadeo Shinde is a homemaker. She has two elder sisters and a younger brother. Shinde was a psychology student at K.C. College, Mumbai, but failed to obtain her bachelor's degree. Her father wanted her to study law, but she was not interested in studying the subject. Shinde met actor Romit Raj on the set of TV show Maayka (2007–2009). The two started dating each other soon afterwards. They were engaged to be married in 2009 but the wedding was called off when Shinde was unable to meet the demands of Raj and his family. Shinde went into depression when her father died in 2013 of Alzheimer’s disease. Her father did not want her to take up acting as a profession. Shinde said, “He never wanted me to get into acting but when I insisted he did give me a year’s time and I became an actress. I was there with him day and night in the last couple of months and now he is gone.” She rose to fame with playing the role of Angoori Tiwari in &TV's sitcom Bhabiji Ghar Par Hain! but she quit the show in 2016 due to differences with the producers and got replaced by Shubhangi Atre. Player History - Bigg Boss 11 (Hindi) Nominations History } |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | style="background-color:#C5B358;" | 3 | – | Lucinda Nicholas | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | | Hina Khan Luv Tyagi | Jyoti Kumari Sapna Choudhary Vikas Gupta | – |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 4 | Hiten Tejwani (to save) | Hiten Tejwani (to evic) | |- | | Shilpa Shinde | Akash Dadlani | |- | | Priyank Sharma | – | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 7 | Arshi Khan (to save) | Vikas Gupta (to save) | |- | style="background-color:#FFE5B4;" | 8 | | |- | | Luv Tyagi Priyank Sharma | – | – |- | rowspan=2 | Puneesh Sharma | Akash Dadlani Hiten Tejwani Puneesh Sharma | |- | | Vikas Gupta (to evict) | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 11 | | Arshi Khan | |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Position !! !! |- | | | Priyank Sharma | Yes |- |- style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" ! Week !! Nominated !! !! |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 12 | | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 13 | | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 14 | | |- | rowspan=2 style="background-color:#CCCCCC;" | 15 | rowspan=2 | |- | |} Trivia References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Contestants Category:Season 11 (IND - Hindi) Contestants Category:Winners